Forças da Natureza
by RodrigoVP
Summary: Os Titãs encontram outro grupo de super heróis que os ajudam à combater Slade.
1. Novos Heróis na Cidade

Bem pessoal, aqui estou com uma fic que não é de Digimon!.

Resolvi fazer essa fic de Teen Titans porque se ficar só em Digimon, fica chato, e eu também gosto muito de Teen Titas.

Se gostarem deixem reviews, POR FAVOR!

_Itálico_ pensamentos

mudança de cena

Sumário: Os Titãs encontram com um outro grupo de super heróis que dominam as forças dos elementos da natureza.

Forças da Natureza

Parte 1-Novos Heróis na Cidade

Estava tudo muito calmo naquela tarde de verão, então os Titãs estavam tirando um dia de folga. Na torre dos Titãs, Ciborg e Mutano estavam jogando vídeo-game, Ravena estava meditando, Estelar estava com fome e foi comer mostarda (ergh!) e Robin estava treinando.

"Ah não!" Gritou Mutano depois de uma derrota humilhante no vídeo-game.

"Ah sim!" Disse Ciborg comemorando sua vitória.

Daí, o alarme dos Titãs começa à soar avisando que o perigo chegou.

"Titãs problemas!" Disse Robin já correndo pra fora da torre.

Logo atrás vieram Estelar, Ravena, Mutano e Ciborg.

Os Titãs chegam ao centro da cidade e não encontram ninguém mais, ninguém menos, do que Cinderblock destruindo tudo que via pela frente.

"Titãs atacar!" Gritou Robin.

Todos os Titãs vão pra cima de Ciderblock, Robin com seus discos congelantes, que o congelam, mas Cinderbock quebra o gelo (literalmente XD).

Ciborg usa seu canhão sônico que o acerta mas não surte qualquer efeito, Ciderblock vai pra cima dele mas...

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

As palavras mágicas de Ravena fazem um caminhão flutuar e cair em cima de Cinderblock, que o levanta e o joga em Ravena.

Mutano se transforma em um gorila enorme e parte pra cima de Cinderblock, logo depois vem Estelar com suas flechas de luz, mas nada o afeta.

"Cara! Desde quando o Cinderblock é tão forte assim!" Pergunta Mutano.

"Slade deve ter feito alguma coisa pra ter deixado ele mais forte!" Diz Robin.

Quando eles menos esperavam, uma bola de fogo cai do céu em cima de Cinderblock.

"O que foi isso!" Pergunta Estelar olhando pro céu.

Todos olham pro céu e vêem um garoto meio baixinho, cabelo claro, pele branca voando em direção ao Ciderblock com fogo nas mãos.

"Quem é aquele garoto?" Pergunta Ciborg.

"Seja quem for, ele é muito bom!" Diz Estelar.

"E não é só ele não!" Diz Mutano apontando pra outra parte do céu.

Lá, voando tinha uma menina, média, cabelo preto meio comprido e pele branca.

"Água!" Grita a menina lá do céu atirando uma rajada de água em Cinderblock.

Uma rachadura se forma no chão e um garoto, também meio baixinho, cabelo preto, pele branca sai de dentro dela.

"Terra!" Grita o garoto.

Um monte de raízes saem do chão amarrando Cinderblock.

Então, um outro garoto, gordo, cabelo preto e pele branca aparece.

"Ar!" Ele grita.

Então, um tornado se forma em volta de Cinderblock que o levanta. O garoto faz um gesto com a mão, o tornado se dissipou, e Cinderblock cai no chão e não levanta mais.

"Uau! Eles são bons!" Diz robin.

"Realmente, eles acabaram com Cinderblock." diz Ravena com seu jeito calmo de sempre.

"A pergunta é: Quem são eles?" Diz Estelar.

Então os Titãs ficam olhando pra eles sem saber o que estava acontecendo.

Continua...

E aí, como ficou? Já que estou de férias vou ter mais tempo pra escrever as fics.

Aviso: Quando eu terminar essa fic, vou fazer a primeira fic em português de Xiaolin Showdowm do Bye!


	2. Fogo

Hi Pessoal! Estou eu aqui com o segundo capítulo da minha fanfic de Teen Titans!

Só um aviso: Teen Titans e seus personagens pertencem aos seus respectivos autores e à Warner Bros. Não tô ganhando dinheiro nenhum com essas fics, por isso não me processem!

E deixem reviews, POR FAVOR!

No último capítulo: Os Titãs lutam contra Cinderblock mas ele está mais forte que o normal, então quatro crianças com poder do fogo, água, ar e terra derrotam ele, mas quem serão eles?

Forças da Natureza

Parte 2-Fogo

_"Quem serão esses garotos?" _Pensou Robin indo até eles.

Quando Robin e os outros Titãs chegam até eles...

"Olá." Diz Robin.

"Oi!" Diz o garoto meio alemãozinho.

"Olá amigos, gostaríamos de agradecer por terem nos ajudado a combater Cinderblock, eu sou Estelar, esses são Robin, Ravena, Ciborg e..." Disse Estelar com seu jeito miraculosamente feliz até ser interrompida por Mutano.

"Mutano, ao seu dispor." Diz o garoto verde beijando a mão da única menina do grupo.

"Hi hi hi! Oi, eu sou Ester."

"Eu sou Daniel."

"Eu sou Weslley."

"E eu sou Rodrigo."

Nota do autor: Mas que coincidência né, o nome dele ser Rodrigo? P

"Mas o que vocês fazem aqui na nossa cidade?" Perguntou Ciborg

"Estamos de férias, então viemos visitar os Estados Unidos." Respondeu Daniel.

"Legal, não querem vir conhecer a nossa torre!" Perguntou Mutano muito entusiasmado.

"É sério, vocês querem que a gente vá conhecer a torre dos Titãs!" Perguntou Weslley.

"Claro, por que não!" Disse Robin.

"Eu quero ir!" Disse Ester.

"Ué, então vamos logo!" Disse Rodrigo.

E todos foram pra torre Titã.

Na torre, os garotos ficaram admirados com o que viram.

"Eu queria morar num lugar assim." Disse Daniel.

"Espera, tá faltando uma coisinha." Disse Rodrigo olhando pro resto do grupo.

"Ah! É mesmo!"

"Do que vocês estão falando?" Perguntou Ravena.

De repente, os quatro começam à brilhar, e eles voltam ao normal com suas roupas normais que eles estavam antes de se transformarem.

"Uau! Isso foi demais!" Disse Ciborg.

"Então, vocês vieram do Brasil, né?" Perguntou Mutano pulando em cima do sofá.

"Isso mesmo, cidade de São Paulo, Vila Progresso-Itaquera, pra ser mais exato." Respondeu Rodrigo.

"Legal! Eu sempre quis conhecer a Estátua da Liberdade do Brasil!"

"Estátua da Liberdade do Brasil!"

"É, uma que é de Jesus em pé com os braços abertos."

"Ah! Você quer dizer, o Cristo Redentor. Esse é o nome certo."

"Eu te disse que não era Estátua da Liberdade!" Disse Ravena.

"Hehe! Todo mundo erra, não é verdade?"

De repente, o alarme dos Titãs soa novamente avisando que Plasmus está atacando a cidade de Jump City.

"Titãs, problemas!" Diz Robin que corre pra saída.

"É hora de ir pessoal!" Diz Daniel.

Então, os quatro se transforman novamente e seguem os Titãs.

Na cidade, todos estão correndo de Plasmus que estava maior e mais grudento e gosmento.

"Desista Plasmus! Você não vai escapar!" Disse Robin com sua voz corajosa e desafiante de sempre.

"Ãããããhhhh!" Disse Plasmus jogando uma bola de plasma nos nossos heróis. E todos se desviam.

"Titãs atacar!" Gritou Robin.

Todos foram pra cima de plasmus mas a cada golpe que recebia, ele se rejenarava e ficava maior.

Então Plasmus jogou uma bola de Plasma em cima de Daniel.

"Aaahhhhhhh!" Disse ele caindo contra a parede e coberto de gosma.

"Seu...Seu...Seu!" A fúria de Daniel foi incontrolável, seus olhos começaram à brilhar e suas flamejando com o fogo que havia nelas. "FOGO!" Suas mãos jorraram fogo em cima de Plasmus, que queimou e queimou até ficar duro como o barro fica quando está no forno. Todos ficaram olhando com os olhos arregalados pra Daniel e a estátua em que Plasmus havia se transformado.

"Santo **Glopnargi!**" Disse Estelar.

"Cara! Quem mexer com ele tá ferrado!"

"Desculpem se assustamos vocês mas nós temos que voltar pro hotel." Disse Daniel cansado por ter dado um ataque tão forte e ter esgotado suas energias.

"Está bem, até amanhã." Disse Robin indo com os outros Titãs.

"Até!" Disse Daniel.

Enquanto isso, alguém os observava...

"Hum! Interessante...Muito interessante!"

Continua...


End file.
